


Protect

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aha. First plot bunny that was not for Tsukki. </p><p>I really really love Gym3. Like ridiculously, attached, to, them. r i p</p><p>;__; Akaashi's character is perf.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Aha. First plot bunny that was not for Tsukki. 
> 
> I really really love Gym3. Like ridiculously, attached, to, them. r i p
> 
> ;__; Akaashi's character is perf.

Kind of soulmate AU; you and your partner have the same marking on your wrist.

*****

To: [L/N] [F/N]  
From: Akaashi-kun  
[L/N]-san.

To: Akaashi-senpai  
From: [F/N]  
???

To: [L/N] [F/N]  
From: Akaashi-kun  
It's safe to come out now.

To: Akaashi-senpai  
From: [F/N]  
Is... is it really?

To: [L/N] [F/N]  
From: Akaashi-kun  
Bokuto-san left.

To: Akaashi-senpai  
From: [F/N]  
...Are you _sure_ he left?

To: [L/N] [F/N]  
From: Akaashi-kun  
[L/N]...

To: Akaashi-senpai  
From: [F/N]  
): You know I'm not good with people Akaashi-senpai.

Akaashi stared at his phone and sighed, gaining the attention of one of the managers, Yukie and she asked, "What's with the long face Akaashi-san?"

"It's [L/N]." he responded dully, typing and deleting, and he sighed, "The one time Bokuto-san meets her, he scared her to the point she doesn't want to be anywhere near him."

"Well," Kaori chimed in, her ponytail bouncing with her as she stood up from picking up the fallen volleyballs, "[F/N]-chan is pretty shy, and Bokuto-san is really intense sometimes. Poor girl probably felt drained afterwards." 

Yukie and Akaashi looked at Kaori in wonder and the younger girl responded, "We're in the same class, and we're friends."

The two upperclassmen almost didn't remember that fact alone and Kaori laughed, "I can talk to her about Bokuto-san, maybe she'll understand."

"I HEARD MY NAME!!" Bokuto burst through the gym door, and then blinked, "Ah, Akaashi, you're still not changed?! Go change, I'll help!"

"Ah no, it's okay Bokuto, we got this settled," Yukie shot a lazy smile, "You two go off now."

Bokuto pouted and mumbled, "You never want my help."

"That's cause you make a mess, you baby."

"Yukie!"

Yukie's laughter rang through the gym as they continued to clean up while Akaashi went to go change. Bokuto left with the black-haired male, and once the coast was clear, you gently made your way towards the gym and peeked in.

"Kaori-chan?"

"Oh! [F/N]! We were just talking about you!"

"Uh, ah," you stuttered and looked down, pulling at the hem of the skirt to your school uniform and Kaori sighed, "You know [F/N], Akaashi-senpai, and Bokuto-senpai, didn't mean it you know."

You nod, eyes still not on your friend and you softly whispered, "I don't know how to talk to people."

Kaori fondly smiled at you before gently patting your shoulder. You looked up, [e/c] eyes making contact with hers and she said, "You're talking to me, aren't you?"

"But I _know_ you Kaori-chan." you retorted, and then added softly, "I can talk to Akaashi-senpai... but it's a bit hard."

"Now [F/N]..."

Kaori couldn't finish her sentence though, because a certain silver-headed owl spotted your petite form next to Kaori's and cried out your name. Your body froze and your head whipped towards the direction of the voice. Upon seeing Bokuto, your eyes widened in slight fear and you closed them, bracing yourself for the impact.

But none came.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi's grip on the older male's collar held him back from you, very far away from you. And you looked up, unknowingly letting out a shaky breath that you had been holding in before slumping to your knees. Your sudden collapse takes Kaori and Akaashi by surprise, and causes Yukie to run over, and you shook your head.

"I'm okay, just... very..." you couldn't find the right word and Kaori asked, "Are you okay [F/N]-chan?"

You wanted to nod, but you couldn't. You blinked a couple of times and softly mumbled, "I'm a lost cause."

Bokuto was being scolded off to the side by Yukie and Akaashi, but upon seeing you from his peripheral, Akaashi left Bokuto, walking over to you and Kaori. He gently bent down to your level and asked, "Are you okay?"

You raise your head, making eye contact with the older male and you wanted to say yes, but the unshed tears in your eyes were enough for him to know and he softly whispered, "[F/N]..." It was almost inaudible and meant solely for your ears. 

The moment your name rolled off his tongue, you blinked back tears before softly whispered, "Keiji-kun."

Akaashi gently pulled you towards him, embracing you in a hug as you began to calm down and he mumbled, "Some soulmate I am."

Your eyes widened and you shook your head.

"It's not your fault that I'm so easily scared."

Akaashi sighed as he awkwardly patted your head. He knew how emotionally fragile you were, especially since you never even talked to the opposite sex until you came to high school. He couldn't respond to what you said, but he sighed and rested his chin on your head, pulling your closer and softly mumbled, "As long as you're not scared of me.. that's fine."

You nodded. How could you ever be afraid of this beautiful man who repeatedly gives so much time and patience for you? 

"Thank you, Keiji."

Akaashi slightly flinched, as he felt your arms wrap around his torso and he held you closer.

"I'll protect you [F/N]," he pulls back, giving you a small smile, before his face went back to being the stoic and indifferent look and he sighs, "Especially from Bokuto-san."

"BUT AKAASHI!"


End file.
